


Starker Hogwarts AU

by petertonystark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertonystark/pseuds/petertonystark
Summary: Young Starker relationship through the years at Hogwarts
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 35
Collections: 2020 Marvel Holiday Secret Santa





	Starker Hogwarts AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodgutsandstarbucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodgutsandstarbucks/gifts).



> This was written for the lovely darker-soft-starker on tumblr for @iloveyou3thousand's gift exchange :)

1st year Ravenclaw Peter watched as 1st year Ravenclaw Tony Stark strolled inside the room liked he owned it. Peter had mixed feeling about the other boy. He was really full of himsef, even as an eleven years old, and made others feel like they couldn’t compet with him, and to be honest, they probably couldn’t, Tony was a genius as far as Peter knew.  
He watched as Tony scoffed at a 3rd year who was having a hard time practising a charm, and as Tony just did the charm for everyone to see, making the poor other boy lower his eyes.  
Yeah Tony wasn’t someone he’d ever be friend with, that was sure. 

Well maybe it wasn’t so sure after all, 2nd year Peter thought, Tony sitting by his side at the table in the great hall. He still had no idea how, but the other boy had just seemed to…attach himself to Peter at one point during their first year and now wouldn’t leave Peter alone. Which was fine with Peter. Tony was actually a good person, when you got to know him. They didn’t speak much, and Peter wouldn’t consider that they were friends. They were just…two very smart people hanging out with each other because nobody else wanted to be seen with the ‘smartass’ as they were often called

Well, they were friends. Or so Tony told him at the end of second year. Now in third year, they both were inseparable. Peter had also met a nice Gryffindor, Ned and Tony a very nice Slytherin called James but whom Tony had decided to call Rhodey for some reason that totally escaped Peter’s mind.  
They formed a sort of quator, but really, everyone said that Tony and Peter were the main characters. People even called them best friend ! Peter was tired to remind them that they were just friend. Nothing more. 

Okay, sod it, they were definetely best friend. Now in their fourth year, Peter could admit that him and Tony truly were the best of friend. They did everything together. And they were always together, had no secrets for the other. Ned was even telling him that he was in love with Tony, which, crazy right ? Tony had even mentioned that Rhodey held the same discours. Their both agreed that their friends had lost their minds and that they just were best friend. That’s it. 

5th year Peter was doomed. He was in love with his best friend. But there was absolutely no way he would asmit this to said best friend. Ned kept nagging him, but Peter held his ground. Tony would never find out about his feelings.  
5th year Tony was panicking. He had recently come to realise that he was in love with his best friend, the purest boy in the world, Peter Perfect Parker. Rhodey was telling him to confess which was crazy. Peter would never find out about his feelings.

Well apparently you can’t trust anyone, thought both 6th year Tony and Peter. Apparently during the summer their friends Ned and Rhodey had taken it upon themselves to inform Peter (in Rhodey’s case) and Tony (in Ned’s case) of the romantic feeling involded in their perfectely, totally, platonic best friendship.  
But it had resulted to Tony kissing Peter as soon as he saw him on the platform before taking the train so Peter wasn’t too mad. He had a lover.

Last year Tony Stark and Peter Parker were holding hands as they receing their Hogwarts diploma. They had both come first of their promotion as they had the same score on everything. They were happy, and ready to live the rest of their life together, the hidden matching ring on their finger was testament to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
